Raze Two Wiki
Human.jpg|Human Campaign|link=http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Campaign|linktext=Tips and Tricks for Beginners Capture The Flag.jpg|Capture the Flag|link=http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Capture_the_Flag|linktext=The classic game played through centuries comes to Raze 2. Domination.jpg|Domination|link=http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Domination|linktext=Can you dominate everything? Reshiram and Zeskrom.png|Platinum123|link=User:Platinum123|linktext=Comment on the new UserSpace on Platinum123's Wall. WE CURRENTLY HAVE PAGES AND EDITS AND WE WANT YOU TO HELP! - A stitch in time saves nine! Create an article today! ' ' '----' __TOC__ Elections 2011 The Elections will start on 4 December due to an unforseen delay. Here is the link: http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Elections_2011 Thank You, Platinum123 Holy Grail(Featured Article) The Holy Grail is an orange sniper with military markings. It fires a shot of pure energy at the opponent. As the energy is very intense and focused, it causes third-degree burns and fatal damage to the target. This also explains why the weapon is so accurate. Because it doesn't have bullets but instead it has energy banks, it doesn't recoil, because energy doesn't have mass. Its stats are superior to almost every weapon except for its rate of fire and ammo. As it has only one shot in a clip and can store 5 clips altogether, being an excellent shooter is a must for the user. As it has a 'Fire' Special ability, Adrenaline Boost cannot protect against the attack by this weapon as the fire will deal the critical blow after health has been reduced to one percent. ''This weapon is also an extreme statistics weapon. Extremely good in one field, and extremely bad in another field. This weapon, as such, is deemed to be the "ultimate weapon". It even has more damage than the Rocket launcher and the Shotgun, which are part of the Great Three. The reason why the Holy grail is even more powerful is that it also has additional fire damage and can kill players from full health down to zero health in one shot with Adrenaline Boost.(Read More...) Poll Set up by Platinum123 What's your favorite song? Rising Legends The Loop That Wasn't Necromancy Rocket Race Ricochet Love Rose At Nightfall Throwdown Warhead Infernal Signs Announcements ''(Reserved for the HoS's and D. HoS's use ONLY {if this is somewhat alien to you, then you are not the HoS or his Deputy}) Elections= Greetings and salutations, fellow Raze 2 Wiki Comrades, We are going to hold an election to decide our three admins this December.To become eligible, you must be an active contributor to the wiki and must have at least 150 edits and 200 points minimum. The top 10 editors will be nominated for voting, whereby the community will decide the top 3 editors, who will be granted Administrator(Admin/Sysop) status. If you do not wish to be an admin, please contact either Platinum123 or Qwerty282, and leave a message stating clearly that you do not want to be an admin. As Founder and Co-Founder respectively, Platinum123 and Qwerty282 will not be involved in this election.(You cannot 'unfound'' something) Upon election results, an admin will serve the community for one year before stepping down in favor of a new admin. However, admins can be elected again and again. Voting will start on 1st December and end on 30th December. Please refrain from voting if you are a nominee. Administrator: A trusted member of the community who directs flow of editing in the wiki. Qwerty282 is the Chief Admin. |-| Raze Wikis=Please feel free to join Raze One Wiki or Raze Series Wiki , our sister wikis. |-| Welcome to the Raze Two Wiki This Wiki is all about Raze 2. Anything you need to know about weapons, armor, levels, we got it all here! This wiki grows by everyone contributing to it. You, yes YOU, can make a difference to this wiki by editing it. Together, we aim to be the source of knowledge for anything about Raze 2. Raze 2 The Creators Raze began development in 2009 when Addison approached Justin frustrated with the number of programmers who dropped the project. Justin offered his help to program Raze. While Addison and Justin had been friends for a while and fiddled around with small projects, Raze was the first game they created together. Raze Raze is a single-player 2D flash game revolving around using futuristic and modern guns to take down enemies. -10 Weapons to use. -5 modes for slaughtering of enemies -Different configurations for each custom match. -6 Stadiums to choose from, each with different conditions and navigationability. -20 kinds of Armors for you to choose, with personal stats. -Mix-and-Match armor configrations -10 achievements to complete, some deviously hard to get. -2 campaigns to choose from, Human or Alien, each with a unique storyline and difficulty. (Each have 15 missions, in all 30 missions) Recent Edits Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Game Category:Content Category:General wiki templates